


The Thunderbird and the Phoenix

by Amelia_Jarylin



Series: The Thunderbird and the Phoenix [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Nonbinary Character, Other, Thriller, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Jarylin/pseuds/Amelia_Jarylin
Summary: This story has been in the works for just over a year now, but the time's finally come to share it with the world. I sincerely hope anyone who reads this finds at least some enjoyment out of it.





	The Thunderbird and the Phoenix

The sound of Parker’s phone ringing for what felt like the millionth time today seemed trivial compared to the thoughts and feelings swirling through his mind at the moment. Selena was all he could think about since he had met her. Her smile, her gorgeous black hair, and that laugh that never failed to bring a smile to his face. The two had met several times over the past week on his business trip to San Francisco, and if you asked him, she was the only part of his stay that he was enjoying.  
He could barely sit still in his seat, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel rhythmically with the music on the radio, checking his watch every minute or so. It was 5:42pm, she must have been getting close. His phone buzzed to life once again, his boss back in Pennsylvania was getting impatient. He sighed as he picked up the device and typed out a message of reassurance to Vincent. “Don’t worry, I’ll wrap things up soon enough and be back home before you know it,” he hit ‘send’ and set it back in the empty cup holder. He watched the raindrops slowly dance down his windshield, counting each one as it passed.  
As a pair of headlights became visible down the alleyway, Parker realized he hadn’t shaved since yesterday. He frantically fiddled with his razor, trying to keep a respectable, clean appearance. He couldn't bare looking disheveled and shaggy, after being in the job as long as he was, he had obtained a certain level of self respect that most others know by the name of ego. As he made one last adjustment to his dark purple tie in the hopes that he looked somewhat presentable for his lady, the headlights finally came to a halt right outside the apartment complex. The moment Parker dreaded had finally arrived.  
He watched silently from behind his steering wheel, she looked like she was arguing with someone on the phone. _Oh thank God_, Parker thought to himself. Anything to delay this interaction would be a gift to him. After a few more minutes, it had seemed that Selena had hung up and was now deciding how she could get to her building without being totally drenched by rainfall. This was Parker’s only shot. He popped a mint into his mouth, took one last glance at the mirror to make sure he didn’t look like a caveman anymore, and made his approach to the van.  
The second he opened his car door, he immediately regretted wearing a suit. Cold raindrops sent shocks down his spine each time one landed on his bare neck, and his shoes were barely above the ever-rising water level of the street. He took one last glance at her before knocking on her car door, signaling for her to lower her window. He tried his best to look casual as he watched the glass between them slowly descend, though you could tell from across the street how nervous the poor man was.  
“Can I help you, sir?” the woman sighed as the rain began to pour through her window, ruining her hopes of remaining dry. Without a word, Parker reached a gloved hand into his coat to unholster a .22 snub-barreled revolver, pressed the barrel against her forehead, and pulled the trigger. He stood in place as he took in what he had done, savoring every sight, sound, and feeling before he made his way back to his car. Resting back into the driver seat, he grabbed his phone and texted one last message to Vincent before getting back on the road. “The job’s done, I’ll be back by tomorrow evening,”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works for just over a year now, but the time's finally come to share it with the world. I sincerely hope anyone who reads this finds at least some enjoyment out of it.


End file.
